No More Doubts
by NarutoLover628
Summary: Luffy loves all his nakama, but he starts feeling something different for the orange haired navigator. How does he handle this? How does Nami feel about this? Quick LuNa one shot.


Hello. This is my first attempt at a Luffy x Nami story. Please don't criticize. Please enjoy this little LuNa one shot.

* * *

"NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIII" A voice shrieked around the the Thousand Sunny. A frustrated Nami lowered the newspaper she was reading and let out an annoyed sigh. Luffy came running over to where the navigator was sunbathing.

"What do you want, Luffy? Can't you see I'm busy?" Nami asked angrily. Luffy was just grinning.

"I have a question. Can you play with me?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Why? You're such a child, Luffy." Nami complained, trying to go back to reading the paper. There hasn't been a lot of drama or trouble lately, which is making the young navigator quite suspicious.

"Child? I'm nineteen years old. I'm an adult." Luffy puffed out his chest and posed. Nami sighed.

"You still act like a kid, Honey." Nami said insincerely.

"Please play with me. I want you to play with me." Luffy pleaded.

"What game?" Nami sighed.

"Catch." Luffy grinned. Nami sighed.

"Why?" Nami questioned. Luffy shrugged.

"It's fun. Come on. I have the ball." Luffy ran and grabbed a ball they would be playing with. Nami sighed for the umpteenth time and begrudgingly got up to play catch with her childish captain.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes, Luffy. I'm busy." Nami claimed.

"You're sunbathing. I don't think that's that important." Luffy shrugged.

"HEY! Do you know how hard it is for me to become this pretty?" Nami shouted offended.

"Why do you try so hard? You're naturally pretty." Luffy stated. Nami caught the ball and didn't throw it. "What? Did I say something? I'm sorry."

"Luffy, you..." Nami stopped talking. Luffy just complimented her appearance. He's never done that before. Well, yeah he says how pretty his crew is, but he's never said it so..sincerely. "Do you really think that?"

"Think what?" Luffy asked.

"That I'm naturally pretty?" Nami questioned and threw the ball.

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't lie to you." Luffy said. Nami smiled softly and continued to play her game of catch with her captain.

* * *

"Nami, my sweet. Would you like a tangerine smoothie?" Sanji offered as he placed said smoothie in front of the navigator. Nami took it with a smile.

"Thank you, Sanji." Nami drank the smoothie.

"Can I have one too?" Luffy asked the cook.

"No!" Sanji rejected the captain and walked away. Nami smiled and offered part of her smoothie to Luffy.

"One SMALL sip or I swear, Luffy, I will murder you in your sleep tonight and take over as captain of this ship tomorrow." Nami threatened. Luffy grinned and took a sip, but Nami had to take the drink away. She slapped him and continued to drink it. Unbeknownst to the two crew mates, the cook was watching the scene and sighed.

"She's not in my reach anymore." Sanji said sadly and walked away.

* * *

"Usopp, can I talk to you?" Luffy walked up to the sniper while he was working on a new gadget for the ship's navigator. Usopp lifted his goggles up.

"Yeah. What's up, Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"What do you think of Nami?" Luffy asked. Usopp stopped and gave his full attention to his captain.

"Nami? She's cool sometimes, but she can be very scary most of the time." Usopp answered. "She is probably my closest crew mate. We do have a lot in common and I do enjoy spending time with her, when she's not so scary. Why?" Luffy shrugged.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Luffy wondered.

"Pretty? I never thought of it. I guess she is kinda pretty. I've never really taken notice of hers or Robin's appearance." Usopp shrugged. "Why? Do _you_ think she's pretty?" Luffy nodded his head.

"Yeah. She's very pretty." Luffy responded. Usopp was thinking about this whole thing. His captain came to him with potential love advice.

"Luffy. Do you..like Nami?" Usopp asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Of course I like Nami. I wouldn't have her be the ship's navigator if I didn't like her." Luffy claimed.

"No. Not like that. Like her as in like _like_ her." Usopp said. Luffy was just giving him a blank look. Usopp couldn't help the sigh that escaped his mouth. "As in you want to have a relationship with her."

"I do have a relationship with her. She's my nakama." Luffy said. Usopp sighed again.

"What do you feel when you see her?" Usopp asked. Luffy shrugged.

"My heart beats faster. It doesn't happen when I see you or Zoro or even Robin. I smile at her like I do when I see meat. I'm not usually nervous around Nami, but now I am. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I'm sick." Luffy diagnosed himself. "Maybe I need to talk to Chopper."

"Would you date her?" Usopp tried to get the point across. He knew Luffy wouldn't get it because Luffy is the stupidest guy when it comes to relationships. Luffy just shrugged.

"I guess you can say that.." Luffy said bashfully. "I wouldn't mind having Nami as my girlfriend." Usopp smiled.

"You like Nami in a romantic kind of way." Usopp told the captain.

"So, what do I do?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing. Just continue doing what you're doing. I'll talk to Nami for you and see what she thinks of you." Usopp told. "However, DO NOT tell Nami that you like her."

"Why not?" Luffy asked confused.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt if she doesn't like you back. Something might happen between you two, whether it's good or bad. I don't want your relationship to get ruined." Usopp said. Luffy grinned.

"Nothing can ruin my relationship with Nami." Luffy claimed. Usopp sighed.

"I hope you're right." Usopp said. Luffy grinned and then left the room.

* * *

"I have a problem." Nami layed on her bed staring at her ceiling. She made Usopp come in, so he was sitting on the edge of her bed. They just had dinner and people are starting to get ready for bed.

"If it's girl problems, I can't really help you with that. I am a guy and don't know anything about girl stuff. I hope you understand that." Usopp said.

"No. It's...I'm confused." Nami turned to face Usopp.

"With what?" Usopp questioned his friend. "You're not easily confused, so this has to be serious."

"With Luffy." Nami sighed. "I think I might be developing...feelings for him." Nami begrudgingly admitted.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about that." Usopp suddenly remembered and gave the navigator his full attention. "So, you like him?" Nami sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. It's killing me. Like, yeah, he's a nice guy. He's so..innocent though. He doesn't know anything when it comes to girls." Nami accused.

"Of course he doesn't. The only things he knows is meat and adventure. Everything else is a mystery to him." Usopp sighed. Nami nodded her head in agreement.

"Which is terrible. This small little crush is gonna ruin our nakamaship." Nami sighed.

"Why do you think that?" Usopp turned to Nami, who shrugged.

"He won't like me back. We're never gonna be compatible." Nami claimed. "It's Luffy and me!"

"Why do you think that?" Usopp asked again.

"Usopp, I'm a violent bitch for no apparent reason who charges you guys for just breathing on this ship. Who the hell would _want_ to date me?" Nami asked.

"Sanji." Usopp answered right away. Nami sighed.

"He likes every girl out there. Nothing more can come out of our nakamaship because he wouldn't be loyal and trustworthy in a relationship." Nami sighed. Usopp seemed to think about it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Usopp wondered. Nami just looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked confused.

"Why are you coming to me with your problems with Luffy? Why not go to Robin or Franky or something." Usopp rephrased. Nami sighed.

"Robin is terrible when it comes to relationships. I barely feel like she doesn't have any feelings. She's like a robot." Nami said and Usopp nodded his head in agreement. "Franky would blab, not on purpose, but he's loud and the whole crew would hear our conversation. You're honestly the only other person I can go to with these things."

"I should take that as a compliment." Usopp said.

"Oh, it is a good thing. I trust you enough with my problems." Nami smiled. Usopp sighed.

"Great. Now, I'm gonna be the one you come to whenever you have a problem. It's Luffy so it's bound to get complicated." Usopp told. Nami sighed.

"You're telling me." Nami said softly.

* * *

"Miss. Navigator. You've been in here for the past three hours. Is everything okay?" Robin asked nicely as she walked into their bedroom. Sure enough, Nami was there. It looked like she was distracted though.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nami sighed.

"You know. You're not as great of a liar as you think you are." Robin called her out. Nami looked at her and sighed again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just..confused." Nami claimed.

"About Luffy?" Robin questioned.

"What the..How do you know?" Nami wondered. Robin shrugged.

"I know my crew more than you guys think I do." Robin answered.

"It's just..I don't know. Why the hell am I thinking about Luffy in a different way?" Nami asked.

"I don't know. You're growing up. Girls focus on guys a lot." Robin said.

"Yeah, but I don't think of any of the other boys like I do with Luffy...which is weird because it's _Luffy_. 'Nuff said." Nami huffed.

"Well, think about it. You're the person Luffy trusts the most. He shows it by trusting you with safely guiding us to our destinations and also when he lets you wear his hat. You're one of Luffy's earliest crew mates, right behind Zoro. You guys have known each other for a while. Something was bound to happen between you and another male member eventually." Robin explained.

"But, why Luffy? He has no idea when it comes to women." Nami pointed out. "Zoro has more sense than Luffy."

"True, but Luffy has an idea when it comes to you. He's seen you at your best and your worst and still calls you his nakama." Robin told. "You and Zoro have a love-hate relationship that no one besides you two understand. You two can't be more than just friends. Luffy loves you no matter what you do or say."

"He does that with all of us." Nami reminded.

"Yeah, but with you, it's different. Your relationship is different from every other one here. I can see it." Robin smirked.

"Well, that makes one of us." Nami huffed. Robin smirked.

"Miss. Navigator. Why is it a bad thing that you like him?" Robin wondered. Nami shrugged.

"Besides the fact that he's like a ten year old boy?" Nami asked rhetorically and then turned serious. "We're good friends. I don't want anything to happen to our relationship as it is."

"Nothing will happen." Robin said immediately.

"Why do you think that though?" Nami asked softly.

"Because you both care for each other too much for it to get ruined." Robin ended and walked away, leaving the poor navigator to herself.

* * *

"Nami, my love. Has something been bothering you?" Sanji asked while he was finishing cleaning up. Nami decided to change her scenery and went inside the kitchen to keep the cook company. Nami sighed.

"Why do you ask?" Nami wondered.

"Because I know you and I know when something is on your mind." Sanji told as he made his way to the table and sat across from the navigator. Nami pushed her maps to the side to give him some space.

"It's just..complicated." Nami decided.

"Luffy isn't that complicated though. Yeah, he's a gluttonous pig, but I wouldn't say he's complicated." Sanji stated.

"What the..Luffy? Why would you think Luffy is involved?" Nami asked confused. Sanji sighed.

"I know you've been thinking about Luffy in a..different way. I can't say I'm happy about it because I love you, but I have to accept the fact that if you like Luffy, you should go to him. You are the only woman good enough for the moronic idiot." Sanji claimed.

"Why? I'm so mean to everyone." Nami said softly. Sanji sighed and inhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"Because you two have history. You're the calm to his obnoxiousness. You're the brains and he's the strength..I'm not saying you're weak or anything." Sanji covered up.

"Hmm. But, still. I don't know why I had to fall for him. Why couldn't it be a normal guy on this ship?" Nami asked rhetorically.

"Nami. No one's normal on this ship." Sanji broke the news. "And, he makes you feel special."

"But, you make me feel special too..kinda." Nami looked at the cook.

"I love you with all my heart and there is nothing I would want more than to have you and call you mine." Sanji started off. "But, I want you to be happy. I don't think I can make you happy. I would give up every other girl in a heartbeat, but I don't think that alone can satisfy you."

"Why can't you try?" Nami raised an eyebrow. Sanji shrugged.

"Because I know I'm not what you want." Sanji answered.

"You don't know what I want." Nami tested.

"You want a loyal man." Sanji claimed. "You want Luffy."

"I would hardly call Luffy a man." Nami teased. Sanji seemed to agree.

"I have to let you go eventually. This is going to be so hard for me though. I had a feeling this was going to happen eventually, just not so soon. I wish you and Luffy the best and I'm always here for you though." Sanji got up and left the kitchen. Nami was left alone to her thoughts again.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Nami asked herself.

* * *

"ZZZZZOOOOOORRRRRROOOOOO!" Luffy shouted, unintentionally getting everyone's attention. Zoro was napping outside and he begrudgingly woke up.

"Luffy, you idiot. I'm trying to sleep. Can't you see that?" Zoro asked pissed off.

"Sorry. I wanted to ask you something." Luffy walked up to the grumbling swordsman.

"Well, what is it? I don't have all day." Zoro pointed out.

"What do _you_ think of Nami?" Luffy asked.

"She's the devil." Zoro answered immediately without skipping a beat.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Luffy questioned. Zoro sighed.

"She's..adorable. I guess she's pretty." Zoro said unsure. "Why?" Luffy shrugged.

"I think she's beautiful." Luffy took a seat next to his firsthand man.

"Do you like her?" Zoro sat up and turned to look at his captain. Luffy shrugged.

"Usopp thinks that I do. I'm not sure." Luffy said.

"Why not?" Zoro questioned. Luffy shrugged.

"I've never felt like this before. I get all tingly inside and I don't like it." Luffy held his stomach.

"Those are called butterflies, Luffy." Zoro grinned.

"WHAT?!. I haven't eaten any butterflies lately! Nami yelled at me last time when I ate a butterfly!" Luffy started panicking.

"Luffy. It's a figure of speech. They're not actually butterflies. It just shows that you like Nami." Zoro smirked.

"I don't get it." Luffy said blankly.

"Because you're an idiot." Zoro said loudly and sighed. "Talk to Nami."

"Usopp said I shouldn't until I know if I like her back." Luffy told the swordsman.

"Do it anyway. I've noticed Nami acting differently. I guess you're the reason." Zoro shrugged and went to lay back down but remembered something. "Wait..You eat butterflies?" Luffy chuckled, got up, and left to find his navigator.

* * *

"Hey, Nami. I'm coming in." Luffy walked into the girls' room.

"You know, normal people knock before they walk in." Nami grinned as she stopped paying attention to her maps. Usopp was in the room too, but he was sleeping.

"I need to talk to you." Luffy said point blank and then noticed the sniper on Nami's bed.

"He's sleeping...And hiding from Franky." Nami answered Luffy's unasked question. Luffy sighed.

"I've been feeling weird whenever I'm near you." Luffy said.

"Straight to the point as always." Nami teased.

"I don't like it." Luffy claimed.

"Lovely." Nami sighed. "So, how are you going to fix this?"

"You're going to become my girlfriend." Luffy commanded.

"How romantic." Nami rolled her eyes. "Usually people ask instead of demanding."

"I'm captain. What I say goes." Luffy reasoned.

"That doesn't include relationships!" Nami shouted and sighed. "But, sure. We can try this out. I can be your girlfriend." Luffy grinned.

"Awesome. I can't wait to tell everyone!" Luffy smiled widely.

"Luffy." Nami stopped him in his tracks. "What if I mess up? What if we can't make it work out between us?" Luffy grinned.

"Looks like we have to try really hard, huh?" Luffy grinned. "Besides. Nothing can ruin our friendship. Even if we don't work out as a couple, we'll still be nakama. Nothing can ruin that." Nami smiled and her and Luffy left, leaving behind a sleeping Usopp.

Or so they thought.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

* * *

How was it? Like I said earlier, this is my first shot at a LuNa story. Please review and let me know what you thought! (:


End file.
